


Granted a moment

by Wikkid



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-30 00:35:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6400417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wikkid/pseuds/Wikkid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Filling a prompt: "Lucifer invites Chloe to a charity ball. Of course Chloe just looks downright beautiful and Lucifer cannot help but let his "emotions" show. It becomes too much for Chloe and she leaves, but later that evening comes back to Lucifer's apartment. They end up sharing a very intimate dance outside on the balcony. How the night ends is up to you. Ready, set..go! *added: OR Lucifer and Chloe finally get a moment in the rain. Call it a gift from good ole dad." (via celestialsara @ tumblr)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Granted a moment

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't wind up adding Trixie's last name in the character list since IMDB just lists her as 'Trixie' and I'm not sure if she's under Dan's last name (Espinosa) or Chloe's, as I don't know if she changed it back to Decker after they split up or just never changed it to Espinosa. Or is Trixie hyphenated? Beatrice Decker-Espinosa? I have no idea. So... I played it safe until canon backs it up.

It wasn't as if she couldn't dress herself up. He very well knew she could, and that she had the proper attire to do so. She'd cornered him nicely at the auction in something that he'd enjoyed seeing her in very much, so when he insisted that she accompany him to a charity ball, he held off any protestations of not being able to with a lifted finger. "Ah, ah, Detective. You and I both know that you've got something that hasn't yet seen this side of frumpy hidden away in your wardrobe. It's not a date, not really, as much is it is a chance to do good. That's what you've been trying to get me to do, yes? Turn the other cheek and all that? Well... come on, then. Find someone to keep an eye on the child and let's go do some good." 

She'd found that saying no in the face of obvious eagerness made her feel like she'd be kicking a puppy -- granted, it'd be like kicking a puppy with a tendency to continuously hump her leg, but a puppy nonetheless. She'd agreed and after a fruitless search in her wardrobe had decided that there was nothing in there that would 'wow' him. Which had led to her scowling at herself in the mirror at the thought of _wanting_ to wow him. Which had led to a glass of wine. Which had then led to her heading out to the store to get something that would wow him because screw him, she could do what she wanted. A deeper dip into her funds than she'd really expected or wanted and Chloe had herself a brand new dress. One that had sheer fabric over certain soft curves and straps that hinted that a slight tug would bare more than she wanted, but she hadn't been able to resist when she'd tried it on in the store and found herself just staring. The shoes had been a necessary evil; straps crisscrossing up to her knees, but the shade of silver matched the shimmery fabric sliding over her skin in a way that made her feel delightfully wicked. That part she didn't want to listen to had whispered quietly in the back of her mind that if this didn't wow him, nothing would. And that part very much wanted to wow him. He'd seen her _naked_ , for crying out loud. And, if she cared to remember, hadn't been unimpressed. And he always looked like he'd just stepped off a photo shoot, pristine and debauched all at the same time. She might not react to him with the same sort of carnal lust that most women seemed to, but hey, she'd seen the goods too. They were... impressive.

For his part, Lucifer enjoyed looking good. Whether it was Italian wool and silk or black tie affairs, he had something to showcase and to do so, he needed something worth doing it in. Modesty wasn't in his vocabulary and he could grant that he was a little narcissistic, but... could one truly blame him? He'd agreed to pick her up at hers, even having gone so far as to hire a car for the evening instead of driving himself. But it wasn't, he reminded himself, a date. Not yet. A light rap on the door and he heard the pitter patter of small feet coming to open it, already preparing himself to keep tiny arms from trying to wrap around him. "Lucifer! Wow, you got all dressed up, just like mom."

"Yes, well, that's what black tie means, child. Keeps the riffraff out." He sidestepped her, giving her a wary look as if half-expecting her to surprise him and try to grab him from behind. Children and sticky fingers were not preferable for two thousand dollar suits. 

Trixie was ecstatic. Outside of her parents, Lucifer was one of her most favorite people in the world. He'd made the mean girl scream (who, by the way, not only refused to ever pick on Trixie again, but seemed to keep anyone else from it), and he always told her the truth. She didn't always understand what it meant, but he never lied to her. Or to her mom, and that was super important. "You look pretty spiffy. You almost look as pretty as mom."

He gave her a look, one brow raised before he peered down the hallway, hoping to catch a glimpse of the girl's mother. Not yet. "Is that so? I'd argue that I look much prettier, but as I haven't managed to see your mother in whatever she's unpacked from the mothballs to put on--" His voice trailed off as he got more than a glimpse of Trixie's mother. 

She came down the stairs, looking down at the little clutch purse she had, trying to find a place to slip her phone in without it getting the screen knocked against by anything else in it. She was talking behind her to the babysitter who was trailing along after. "No matter what she says, no more chocolate cake. She got two pieces out of me tonight and that's way more sugar than she needs. There's oranges in the fridge." She looked up, seeing Trixie beaming over at her like she hadn't just heard her trying to put a kibosh in her chocolate cake plans, eyes lifting higher to see the man in black standing behind her. There was a look on his face that had her feeling her cheeks heat up a little, the pink flush almost painful as she cleared her throat and levied a finger at Trixie. "What have I told you about answering the door, young lady?" 

"But it was _Lucifer_." Like that was all the answer she needed. 

It didn't help that Lucifer chimed in. "Yes, Detective. It was me. I'm hardly going to come in with an axe and have at it, am I? Not my deal, thank you." His hands moved to the jacket, smoothing it and rebuttoning it, giving his hands something to do as he tried not to stare. He did, however, look sideways at Trixie. "I grudgingly admit you were right."

Trixie's smile only grew. Chloe's eyes narrowed in suspicion. "Right about what?" 

"That you look prettier than he does," Trixie said in a singsong, coming over to stand by her mother, hands almost but not quite touching the shimmery fabric. "It's like magic. You look like a fairytale princess, mom."

The blush she'd all but managed to will away came back. Lucifer's grin turned into that wicked knowing look she wanted very much to hate, but couldn't bring herself to. "She's quite right. I wasn't sure what you were going to wind up in, but this surpasses all expectation. You look... ravishing." There was a glint in his eyes that said he'd be more than a little interested in doing the ravishing. 

She found herself just sort of _staring_ at him for a moment before she turned away from him, giving him her back to talk to the sitter -- the sitter who was too busy staring at him like she wanted to see what wicked tasted like. Chloe had to snap her fingers at the coed, watching a matching flush stain her cheeks as she drew her attention back to her employer of the evening. "No cake, okay?" That was directed at Trixie as well, who just gave her a look that she felt the girl had picked up from Lucifer. There was a chilling thought. "I'll be back by ten--"

"Eleven thirty, thank you. I would like to _pretend_ we can have fun tonight. And the charity itself doesn't end until quarter to." He sounded a little distracted, looking at the barely-there straps on her dress and just how much of her back was showing. A lot of skin. A lot of tanned, tempting skin. Tonight was going to be an exercise in self control, of which he had none. He also wanted to see just how that material covering her _felt_. It looked scratchy, but he knew looks could be deceiving and he saw the way she ran her hand over the edge of it like she was petting it. 

Trixie, observant little thing that she was, just grinned. Her mom always acted a little funny around Lucifer, like she both wanted to punch him and maybe hug him. Or (ew) kiss him. Lucifer looked at her like... well, she wasn't quite sure how he looked at her, but it had to be one of those adult things because her mom always acted like he'd said something shocking when he hadn't. Adults were weird, even the ones she liked. "Go have fun, mom. You both look really pretty and should go show it off."

Chloe could spare her daughter a smile, a hand reaching down to pet over dark hair as she pinched her chin teasingly. "Behave tonight." Then to the college girl all but drooling over Lucifer, she rolled her eyes and touched her shoulder to get her attention. "You have my number. Call if you need to. Dan's number's on the phone if you need it too." The blonde nodded, eyes all for Lucifer who seemed to not be reveling in it as much as he usually was. When she turned to mention something, she saw him jerk his eyes up from-- had he been checking out her butt? She wanted to be insulted, but again, she was finding it hard to take offense to honest reactions from him. "Let's go." 

He hummed in response, giving a half wave of goodbye to Trixie and her sitter before escorting Chloe out of the house and down to where the car waited. He was frowning thoughtfully as he walked beside her, hand out to help her into the car ahead of him as the driver held the door for her, then closed it after him as he got in. He smoothed his trousers, looking over at her again, giving her a sweeping and considering look. 

Chloe, by that time, had had enough. " _What_? You don't like it?" There was a little edge to her tone, one that had Lucifer looking up at her in surprise. 

"Don't be ridiculous. I love it. It's revealing, classy, expensive, and suits you remarkably." His hand came out to touch the skirt, rubbing the material between his fingers and making a 'hmm' sound. 

She huffed. "Then why are you giving me that look?"

"Look?" He appeared genuinely perplexed for a moment before clarity struck and he laughed. "Not because of how it looks, my dear. It's lovely and I'm impressed, truly. I'm just trying to sort out what you're wearing _under_ it. I know you're not wearing a bra. Even if the straps weren't revealing enough for that, your nipples speak for themselves. I just can't see an underwear line, so I'm trying to figure out if you're brazen enough to go commando." 

Her jaw dropped. She looked down and saw to her utter dismay that yes, her nipples were visible since they were peaked, making her cross her arms over her chest and glower at him. Not like she could blame him for that, though, maybe she could. He was the one that kept getting her all flustered. It could very well be his fault. But the remark about her underwear had that flush coming back full force, cheeks burning as she turned to stare out the window. "My underwear is none of your business, Lucifer."

He answered honestly, smile proving that. "It could be." 

Why didn't she shoot him? Again? Or punch him? Or... get out of the car? She knew the answer to that, but she just didn't want to acknowledge it. The flirting, the honesty about it, the way he walked right up to that line and stopped where she'd drawn it, it was flattering. He'd promised her he'd never lie to her and she couldn't say he ever had. Omitted, yes, but Lucifer wasn't exactly one for false flattery or lip service. If he said she was lovely, he meant it. And that knowledge, that surety she had in his honesty was a little heady. She noticed after too long had passed that she hadn't countered that, hadn't said it wasn't. Her hand came up to rest over her eyes, elbow braced on the edge of the window as she realized that was just going to egg him on. New tactic. "Since when do you give a crap about charity?"

"I'm a new me, Detective. Not evil for evil's sake. I'm giving doing good a try. Father Frank--" He paused, jaw tightening for a moment before he answered a little more sedately. "My eyes were opened to new things, new possibilities. New fates, as it were. I thought I'd at least give it a try before dismissing it out of hand." 

Again, she knew that he answered truthfully, but just because she knew he wasn't lying didn't always mean she knew what he meant. But she could and did acknowledge that his short friendship with the priest had left its mark on him. She nodded, reaching over and patting his knee. "He was a good man, Lucifer. I'm sorry." 

As usual when it came to emotions he wasn't certain of, he brushed it away, looking out the window this time. "Yes, well, he got what was coming to him. Stuck up there with the prudes and stuffed shirts. That's what sanctimony gets you."

She was beginning to recognize that he was very good at ignoring anything that cut a little too deep, emotionally speaking. Almost like he wasn't entirely sure how to handle them. He confused her. She didn't believe for a second that he was the literal Devil, the fallen angel of God who ruled over Hell, but what she _did_ believe was that Lucifer had been hurt irreparably by his father, whoever that was. He said Maze made those marks on his back and she didn't think he lied, exactly, but he blamed that unknown father figure again. Whoever Lucifer's father was, Chloe had a feeling that that family dysfunction would rival her own. She was still musing over whether Amenadiel was really his brother or not. Again, hard to tell since he didn't lie, even about the little things, and the man hadn't corrected him, so... what? Different parents? Or one of them, anyway. Maybe adopted? Who knew? She didn't bother asking, because she had a feeling he'd just stay with that story of angels and God and she'd get frustrated and kick him or something, but she still wondered. On top of all that, she knew that as flippant as he was trying to be, Father Frank's death had affected him, hurt him. That friendship seemed to have surprised him, which might have been why it had hurt so much to have it taken so soon. Not that he'd admit it, or that they'd even been friends. Which made her wonder... "Lucifer--," she paused, turning to look at him. "You know it's okay to be upset you lost a friend, right? It's okay to have _liked_ him. He was a likable guy and he'll be missed."

Lucifer had been wondering about her silence, but the way she'd breached it had him taking a slow breath. "I'm sure he will. And as I said, it's his own fault. Well, his and that idiot with the gun's. Half your problems would be over if you'd never invented that bloody weapon." He felt that sensation in his chest he'd been avoiding looking at since the priest had died, that painful tightening that made him feel almost angry. Now was not the time or place for that, so he pushed it away, tried to change the subject to something more amenable. "You're looking very strappy today, Detective. Strappy shoes, strappy dress. Is that a subconscious attempt to tell me you're into bondage?"

Her lips thinned and she glowered at him. She knew what he was doing, knew he just didn't want to talk about anything real or painful. One day she'd get him to sit down and talk about it, talk about those scars, his father, about the reality of it. Today wasn't that day. "Do you ever _not_ think about sex?"

His eyes widened in mock surprise, a hand coming to rest on his chest. "Why wouldn't I want to think about sex? It's lovely. And if done right, can be part of a healthy lifestyle." He was quiet for a moment before his grin spread and he leaned a little closer to her over the seats. "I can assure you, sex with me is always done right, Detective."

A huff of air left her that she tried to turn into a sound of exasperation instead of a laugh, pushing at him as she turned to look out the window. He never quit. So why wasn't it bothering her as much as it should? Maybe because she was being incredibly stupid and letting her mind wander down that 'what if' path. Dangerous thoughts to have with someone like him. The amused silence in the car didn't last long since they arrived at the function shortly, a valet waiting to open the door for Lucifer, who slid out and held a hand down for her. Part of why he'd invited her was because he enjoyed getting her into a scenario where she'd let him play at being his date, where she had to play nice and smile and look utterly gorgeous while doing so. Her hand found his and he drew her out of the car, watching that cascade of silver fabric slink down around her legs as she rose. He let out a wistful sigh before he tucked her hand in the crook of his elbow. "What?" she asked, stepping forward with him along the walkway towards the building. 

"I've decided I rather like the thought of you going commando and it's got me thinking all sorts of naughty things." He did sound hopeful as he said it, flicking his eyes down over her waist before meeting her look of flustered annoyance, smile curving at her response. 

Her hand not tucked against him lifted, clutch purse used to hit him. "You're incorrigible. And disgusting. Stop thinking about what's under my dress. We're here for charity, Lucifer, not to pander to your fantasies." 

"Oh, I'm well aware of that. My fantasies certainly don't involve stuffed shirts and bad canapes. Too many people running around dressed for it to be mistaken for a fantasy, likely even one of yours, Detective." He smiled unrepentantly as he led her through the open door and into the building proper. They stopped at the registry desk to make a small donation, both pulling out checkbooks and writing numbers and signing names; Lucifer's obviously a larger number that he let her see before he handed it to the woman collecting the checks. Chloe rolled her eyes and headed into the room, muttering something about needing a drink. Lucifer watched her go, eyes fixed on her backside as he strained to see any hint of her wearing something under that dress to no avail. The question was going to drive him batty all evening.

The evening itself didn't play out too badly... for the most part. Chloe found a drink and tipped it back quickly, setting it on the serving platter and snagging another before the server could wander off. She watched Lucifer enter the room, saw the way his eyes sought her out, just as she saw the way every female gaze was drawn to him like he was some sort of magnetic force. Postures changed, hips cocking out, breasts plumped, eyes turning a little dreamy as each woman posed, hoping for that dark gaze to land on them. She didn't miss that a few men had joined the Lucifer fan club, their gazes more overt in where they looked... and lingered. She had to force her eyes not to go lower because of that, watching him find her with that unerring accuracy he had, feeling a warmth low in her stomach when his eyes locked on her and that smile lit his face. That 'aha, I found you' smile, like he was hunting her and she was about to be caught. It didn't help that his gaze moved from her eyes down over her body again, that male appreciation making that warmth go a little lower than her stomach. Well, she felt like she'd officially wowed him, she just hadn't realized what that would mean, exactly. Apparently it meant him looking at her like he wanted to put that wicked mouth of his to use in a very carnal sense and that warmth turned into a tingle. Damn him. She was used to male attention. Hell, she'd starred in a movie where her big scene was flashing her breasts. She lived with the knowledge that sometimes when she was out shopping, she'd get a perplexed look from someone that turned into clarity, followed by a knowing leer. She understood and accepted that, and when the leer turned into inappropriate behavior, she happily whipped out her badge and made that leer disappear very quickly. Male attention and appreciation was something she was used to, but Lucifer took it to an entirely different level. Maybe it was the honesty that came along with it. Most men would talk a big game, but when the time came for action, they wilted under pressure. She knew that if she asked him, Lucifer would outline exactly what he wanted to do to her, in detail, down to the last moment -- and he'd do it. She might not agree with his lifestyle, but she couldn't fault that women not only flung themselves at him, but that he managed to handle them. Multiple ones at the same time. When most guys had problems making _one_ woman happy, she had to at least wonder what he was doing and how good at it he was to have three (or more) getting all hot and bothered under the collar remembering what he'd done to them. 

While Chloe was having her little internal debate about him, Lucifer had taken a drink from a passing tray, enjoyed a small sip, nose wrinkling as yes, a bubble popped against it, then had set to stalking towards her. Not that he was entirely _aware_ that he was stalking. He just had a single minded intent in getting from one side of the room to the other. Normally he stopped and chatted when he was in a large room with rich and attractive individuals. Favors, and all that. But tonight, his sights had locked on the cop in the shimmering silver sheath that had felt like it was barely there under his fingers, some slippery, silky material that he would assume felt just as lovely on her skin as it looked. He ignored the fluttering lashes and come hither looks, thinking about what that material would feel like in his mouth if he could fit it over one of those tempting little buds she'd tried to cover earlier. About how he could find out the question plaguing him that evening if he could just slide his hand up the inside of those tanned thighs. He could mentally picture what she looked like under it, had seen her nude already, but touching her would be infinitely different. Much more intimate. Much more _tempting_. She always seemed so flustered when he brought it up, it just made him want to keep bringing it up, because flustered Chloe was the closest he could get to turned on and writhing against his hand Chloe. Not that he knew that was why he did it. He wasn't exactly the self examining type, didn't look too closely at the motivations for why he did what he did. Linda might have something to say about it, had already said more than she should have and he didn't agree with it at all. Jealous? Him? Ridiculous. Yet here he was, staring at her like he wanted to put her in his mouth until she melted, tongue coming out to wet his lip before he took another sip. "I think I'd like to go to more charity events with you if this is what you're going to look like. Well worth it."

She wanted to hit him again, mostly because she could feel the heat blooming in her cheeks, but also because each time he looked at her like that, each time he said something, she found her mind straying to the 'what if' of it. "I'll keep that in mind next time we have a police fundraiser." It was almost grumbled out, her brow creased in a frown as she scowled up at him before she realized what she was doing and forced herself to relax. "Seriously, would you stop looking at me like that?"

"Like what?" His head tipped just a bit, a surprised look mixing with confusion.

"Like... like _that_. Like you're thinking dirty thoughts about me. In public." 

One long blink. "But I _am_ thinking dirty thoughts about you in public. Rather vivid ones, actually. That dress, my dear... Well played." Followed by another appreciative sweep of his gaze down her and a lip bite.

She made an exasperated sound, folding one arm over her chest again when his eyes flicked down and she felt her nipples react to that. "Next time I'll wear something more garbage baggy." 

His smile flashed then, Lucifer leaning in a little. "I do so like hearing you say 'next time' as a given and not an impossibility."

Opening her mouth to reply, she stopped, snapping it closed and turning her head away from him, cheeks rosy. "You're unbelievable."

"Nonsense. I'm entirely believable, you just don't want to find out for yourself in case you wind up enjoying it." 

Instead of answering back, she sipped at her drink. Kept sipping. Sipped until there was nothing left. Dammit. She held out her glass to him and he took it, both brows rising when she took his and started to drink that down. "Don't give me that look. I just don't want to chase down the tray guy."

"I'm hardly going to be the one to judge, love. Just wondering if you might not want to slow down a smidge. If I'm going to find out the panty mystery, I'd rather do it my way and not because of a wardrobe malfunction."

"Lucifer..." She growled at him and he grinned. That look made her think about the things Linda had said, about that comment Trixie had made about her shooting Lucifer meaning she _really_ liked him, about how he acted like a child half the time, particularly when it came to having to deal with actual emotions. He may as well just reach over and tug her hair or push her down for all the subtlety he was showing lately. Not that he ever showed subtlety, but still... He acted like any reaction was better than no reaction and she wanted to react in ways that she probably shouldn't. That tingling in her crotch had abated, but her nipples were still uncomfortably hard against her dress and she was worried that he was right. That she was going to do something dumb because she was drinking too much to... to what, exactly? God, was she drinking as an excuse to do something? Was she subconsciously trying to give herself an out for doing something... Shit. She was. This had to stop before it started. Not just for her own sake, but for his. She had no idea how he'd take her doing anything, drunk or not, and she wasn't sure she was up to handling him trying to wade his way through emotions. "Look," she said, turning to him and handing him his almost empty glass back. "This has been fun. I mean it. The, uh, the whole event thing, you actually doing something nice. That was good, Lucifer. But I just," she waved a hand, looking down because she didn't want to see his face right then. "I can't do this right now. Thank you, but I-- Bye, Lucifer."

And just like that, she turned and walked away. He stood there for a moment, surprised but again, confused. What was it with her that kept him flipped upside down in terms of trying to understand what was happening? Anyone else and he'd have exactly what he wanted. Anyone else and he wouldn't be standing there frowning, wondering what it was he'd done wrong. He hadn't done anything wrong, had he? He didn't think so. The server came by and he set both glasses on the tray before waving him off, staring at where the woman who confused him most in his long lifetime had exited, playing back the last few moments and trying to figure out where he'd gone wrong. 

He was still trying to sort it out when he gave a tip to the driver after being dropped off at Lux, entering with a distracted wave to the bouncer and heading inside. He wove his way through the club, a greeting here or there, but he ignored most of what was said to him, ignored the touches and offers as he made his way to the private elevator. He didn't see the look his bartender sent him, Maze never thrilled when he wasn't smiling and enthusiastic about being here. It never boded well. Since he'd barely been gone an hour and he had that look on his face, Maze decided it had something to do with his little pet cop, another notch on the 'Why we hate Chloe' belt she wore.

Upstairs, Lucifer undid the bow tie, sliding his jacket off and tossing it over the bar, tie crumpling on top of it before he poured himself a glass of scotch. He took it over to the piano, an unacknowledged security blanket for him. Something he could use to vent his moods, to draw them out. A deep drink and he set the glass on the coaster waiting there for it, hands moving to the keys to start playing -- Moonlight Sonata. Why that of all pieces, he wasn't entirely sure, but the notes seemed to fit for him just then, the resonating lower pitch echoing in the suite before the cadence of the higher notes trilled over it. He played for awhile, letting time pass and that confusion dull a little. The sting of rejection, implied or otherwise, always bothered him. Made him think too much about the first rejection he'd borne, that degradation above all others. His fingers slowed their pace, switching to something a little bluesier, Unforgettable, humming along under his breath as he played. It took him longer than he cared to admit to realize that someone was behind him. Someone quiet and still. For a fraction of a second, he wondered if Maze had sent someone up to distract him and he almost turned to tell them to leave. But he picked up that hint of a familiar scent, that sensation that let him know exactly who was standing behind him and he felt that confusion come back full force. He finished the song, letting the last note linger before he reached for his glass and finished it. Without turning around, he spoke. "You vex me, Detective."

Chloe had been standing there for the last two songs, leaning against one of the structural posts, arms folded over herself as she watched him. Just... watched. She knew, even if Lucifer didn't, what he used that piano for, especially up here in his suite. She listened to the notes fill the room, watched him play from behind, saw how his fingers flew over the keys with an almost loving caress, even when he wasn't entirely happy. She'd seen the poisonous look Maze had shot her when she'd entered the club, the way her face had just closed up and she'd wondered about it. Seeing Lucifer up here, alone, playing to himself... she found the answer to the bartender's unhappiness with her. She'd made it home from the event, calling a cab and having it drop her off at her place. She'd made it almost to the door, hand pausing at the knob before she'd stopped. She didn't want to have to answer why she was home so early. Why _was_ she home so early? Had Lucifer been rude? No. He'd been... _Lucifer_. And she'd known that going into it. She'd known that when she'd stared at the dress in the store and thought about how much she wanted to see the look on his face when she wore it. For him. She'd known that before she'd even agreed to going with him, wondering to herself if he'd consider it a date or not. Next time. Today clearly hadn't been next time. Was that what was bothering her? Had she _wanted_ it to be a date? Jesus, had she stormed out on him because he'd respected her wishes? What the hell was wrong with her? No wonder he never knew what to do with her. She leaned against the railing on the porch, thinking about everything. About him. About herself. About what she really wanted. She'd reached for the knob, entering her home to sneak up the stairs. She hadn't made it without being caught, of course, but she told both Megan and Trixie that she'd forgotten something in her room she needed. Not exactly a lie, but she did grab something from her bedroom before coming back down. A quiet conversation with Megan who gave her a cheeky grin before agreeing, then Chloe had called another cab to take her to Lux. Which brought her to the now. Nodding even though he couldn't see it, she pushed off from the column, coming closer to where he was, stopping behind him. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. I think I just needed a moment to think about something."

He turned then, one knee bent on the bench, looking over and up to see her still in that dress, still looking much as she had before she'd left him. Again. But her eyes met his, didn't flick away, didn't drop. "You couldn't have popped off to the ladies room for 'a moment' instead of leaving me high and dry? Again?"

She'd deserved that, and more, that sting gentle in comparison to what it could be. She pressed her lips together, shrugging one shoulder. "I don't think so. I think... I think I needed to be away for a bit. From you." 

He, of course, took that the completely wrong way, turning his back to her to look down at the keys. "And yet here you are. What, did someone die? Need a favor yourself? It must be terrible, having to be here with me."

For someone so incredibly confident in himself with everyone she'd ever met, he could be incredibly sensitive over the smallest things. "I do need something, actually." She reached out a hand, resting it on one of his shoulders, squeezing gently. "We never got to dance." 

He pressed down one key, letting that one note play before he turned just his head to look up at her, a puzzled look on his face. "You came back here for a dance? I'm never going to understand you, you realize that? Do you do this on purpose? Write down ways to drive me mad?" 

A small smile tipped up the corner of her mouth. "Not intentionally, no. I'm sorry, okay? Being around you can sometimes make it hard to think properly. I needed to think. I admit I handled it a bit badly, but... if you're willing to forgive me, I'd like to try to make it up to you." 

He'd decided that Chloe had been put on this earth specifically to mess with him. A joke of his Father's, surely. The smile she gave him had him mirroring it unintentionally. "I'm not entirely sure if a dance is going to make up for it entirely. There may have to be groveling."

Her hand slid down his arm to his hand, fingers lacing in his as she gave him a tug, trying to get him off the bench. "I _could_ throw in a few extra apologies, or," she said, smiling at him when he rose and moved to step out from behind the bench, "I could let you know about my underwear situation." 

That had dark brows lifting, eyes skimming back down to focus on where her underwear may or may not be, smile turning into that wicked one that had her feeling that heat curling through her again. "You could indeed. If you were _truly_ sorry about it, you'd let me find out the fun way." 

"Oh, is _that_ what I'd do?" She was smiling still, realizing this was how she preferred him. Not moody and sulky, but cheeky and impertinent. Go figure. 

As they passed the table, he bent to pick up a remote, pushing a few buttons until the stereo system came on, music low and jazzy, Lucifer leading her now out onto the balcony. "Mm, for starters. My feelings are very, very bruised. The ego's a surprisingly fragile thing." When they were outside, he turned her around, stepping to the side and pulling her to him so that he could slide his hand onto her waist, starting to move in time to the music.

"Yours more than others, huh?" She looked up at him, her hand staying in his as her other lifted to his shoulder, toying with the collar of his shirt. Just as much as she seemed to twist him all up, he did the same to her. She didn't have that visceral reaction to him that others seemed to, reactions she'd witnessed from people she'd known for years and still couldn't believe, but she'd seen it. Witnessed otherwise stoic individuals turn to putty from that smile. Divulge secrets when he gave them a look... She could deny he was the literal Devil all she wanted, but he was _something_. While she might not fall for his charms the way others did, she wasn't completely immune to them. Or to him, maybe. He _was_ charming. And honest. It was the honesty that went a long way with her, knowing he'd never lie to her. That fact had the small voice in the back of her head mentioning something about the son of God and angels and demons, but she ignored it for now. Now wasn't time for some kind of existential epiphany. Now was the time for her to fall into step with him. He was, of course, as good a dancer as she could have hoped, body moving with hers in a way that had her thinking of how it would move in other instances. 

He gave a small nod, head tipping to the side as he did, keeping their steps slow as he looked down at her. "Only in some cases, I believe. Certain barbs sink deeper than others, it seems." A little bit of truth he hadn't really meant to let slip out, but there it was and he wouldn't regret it. She smiled up at him and he felt that queasy tightness that had been banding around his stomach disappear like it had never been there. "I think you like that."

Her eyes widened a little at that and she shook her head. "Hurting you? No, Lucifer, I don't like that, but maybe--" She paused, looking down for a moment, seeing the freckle that rested above the open button of his shirt at the bottom of the little v there, then back up at him. "Maybe I don't mind that what I say matters?" 

Lucifer huffed out a laugh, hand sliding to her back as he moved to dip her. "I would have thought that obvious a while ago, Detective. Little bit slow, are we?" He righted her and she swatted at him, but slid her hand back up, fingers moving so she could toy with the hair at the nape of his neck. That? He didn't mind that in the slightest. She'd never had a problem laying hands on him, touching him easily, grabbing at him to pull him along or pushing him back. He'd never seen her have a problem with the actual act of touching him. Him touching _her_ , however... that was something he wasn't sure how to broach. Her touches had been perfunctory, platonic and professional. But her playing with his hair was definitely not any of those, though, neither was that look in her eye. 

She ignored the first speck of something cold on her arm, and the second that landed on her shoulder, but when the third hit her nose, she frowned and looked up at the sky. "Is it raining? The forecast called for clear skies for the next week." 

He hadn't noticed until she'd said something, flicking his gaze upward and reminded of Amenadiel's offer. Not that he thought this had anything to do with his brother, or any other angel, but there was that fraction of a second where he thought-- no. Surely his Father wouldn't move himself for something so mundane for the black sheep of the family. Yet even as he thought it, he felt the thunder as much as heard it as it a flash of light lit the sky, clouds boiling up out of almost nowhere before they opened up over their heads. "That was unexpected." He looked down at her, water dripping down his hair, over his face, dropping off the tip of his nose onto her as he kept dancing.

"We're getting soaked." She stated the obvious, feeling the fabric of the dress start to stick to her as it got wet, darkening as it stopped swaying around her legs and hung a little more heavily. She spared a thought to hope that this wouldn't ruin it because she wanted to wear it again, but seeing Lucifer in a casually buttoned tuxedo shirt getting soaked through was a little distracting.

"So we are." He let go of her waist, pushing her away so he could twirl her out, then spin her back in by winding her in his arm, tapping her nose as he did before another spin out, then a twirl and pull in that had her pulled in flush against him, his hand going down to the leg that seemed to find its way up around his thigh. Lightning flashed again, thunder like a rumble he could feel in his chest, fingers gripping her, pulling that other hand of hers around his neck, sliding his hand down along her bare arm to her shoulder as she looked up at him with an expression that had him feeling like someone was squeezing his chest from the inside. "It's a good look on you." His voice had gone a little lower, his eyes flicking down to her lips. 

Of course, with him staring at her mouth like that, she felt her tongue come out to wet it, wondering why she wasn't pulling away, then mentally smacking herself because she knew damn well why she wasn't pulling away. "You seem to like me wet." The second it was out of her mouth, she wished she could take it back, eyes widening and cheeks flaming.

He laughed, letting her leg go to slide down his, his hand moving to her back again, resting just above her backside. "So I do. You can hardly blame me. You _did_ start it with that movie. The towel incident was just good luck." 

"You broke into my house," she chided, even though there was no heat behind it. One arm was draped up around his neck, the other resting on his chest, sliding over to let her fingers toy with the top button that was done up on his shirt. 

"I didn't _break_ anything. I merely entered without letting you know first. _And_ I made you breakfast. If you'd bothered to eat it, you would have found it was delicious." That petulant tone he could acquire wasn't actually there, his eyes watching her face as he felt her toy with his button, the pair of them still swaying a little as the rain fell like a curtain around them, shutting out the rest of the world.

Her fingers fiddled the button back and forth, watching the way it moved against his shirt before-- oops. Look at that. Just slid right through that hole. "I did eat it, actually, and it was pretty good. I commend your omelet making skills."

Oops indeed. Lucifer wasn't the slightest bit bothered by that slip, one hand on her back, the other at her shoulder, his own fingers teasing over one of the straps that dared keep her dress up. "I do enjoy a good meal." And he liked being in the kitchen. It wasn't the same as creating life or new worlds, but it was creation of its own sort and he enjoyed that aspect of it. But his mind was very much not on food at the moment, watching the way she seemed to be distracted by his buttons, her fingers moving down to the next one to play with it. "If you want me undressed, Detective, all you need to do is ask." 

Her eyes lifted to his, her body stilling for a moment, her face unreadable to him and he wondered if this was one of those moments he'd read wrong. Would she storm out now, leaving him alone and soaked on his balcony? She licked her lips again, tasting rain as she braced herself mentally for her answer. "You haven't asked again about my underwear." 

The swaying stopped, Lucifer blinking droplets from his lashes as he watched that pink tongue dart out to lick her lips, heard something he never would have thought to hear leave them and felt... well, he felt like she'd just grabbed him by his manly whatnots and given a teasing squeeze. "So I haven't. I admit, I've been trying to feel them through the dress, but either they're very low cut, or... well, I'm not entirely certain. Women's lingerie is so very intriguing. Well, Detective? What _is_ the underclothes situation? Or am I to find out myself?"

She could feel her heart pounding against her chest as she stood on that precipice of making a decision that she couldn't take back. Either she was going to give in and let that warmth pool into something hotter, or she was going to have to leave and rebuild that wall between them. This back and forth wasn't good for either of them, and honestly, she hated the thought that she might be toying with him. He'd been honest with her, the least she could do was return the favor. Eyes on his, she slid that next button free, glad for the coolness of the rain against her cheeks as she answered. "I think you should see for yourself," she said, voice a little husky as she felt heat skitter through her. That was it. She'd done it. She'd taken that step and now she'd have to see if she could keep up with him. 

It wasn't heat that filled him as much as it was pure, unfiltered arousal. He felt his heart literally skip a beat before it beat almost painfully against his ribcage. The hand at her shoulder lifted, brushing a tendril of wet hair off her face, cupping it as he licked his own lips, feeling a nervousness and anticipation he hadn't felt before. "I'd very much like to kiss you right now," he admitted, thumb tracing the corner of her mouth. 

"You'd damn well better," she growled, lifting up on her toes a little, arm tightening around his neck as she pulled him closer. That was all the prodding he needed, permission granted as his mouth closed on hers, hand moving back into her hair and holding her, the one at her back pulling her in tight. She could feel all that lean length of him against her, that and more as she realized what that hardness against her hip was. Feeling him against her had her making a low sound in the back of her throat, something that voiced a little of her own arousal as it filled her, making her feel more drunk than those few drinks at the event had. 

The rain kept pouring, dousing the pair of them completely, making clothes stick like a second skin. The hand at her back slid down lower, gripping one of her ass cheeks and kneading, making her arch into him with a breathy little moan that shot right down to his cock. But there was another game being played here, a challenge of sorts, and Lucifer did love to play. His hand moved around her hip, feeling the wet fabric slide under his touch as he reached the front of her thigh. His fingers started bunching it up, drawing the dark silver skirt up under it until he managed to find the hem and slip them up under it. It took a brief moment for his hand to touch bare thigh, then slide up to cup her and find out that she wasn't wearing anything at all underneath. That knowledge had him aching in the confines of his pants, throbbing as he held her, pressed his palm against her mound and massaged to add a little pressure to that spot she'd like the most. His lips didn't leave hers, teeth catching at her lower one to nip gently as he spoke. "Naughty girl. I completely approve." 

She let out a shaky laugh, both arms moving up to wind around his neck as she felt his hand touch her, fingers teasing and making her knees feel a little wobbly. "I had something on earlier, but I, ah... took them off when I went home."

He drew his head back then, looking down at her with one brow arched. "You planned this? Coming back and... Detective, are _you_ seducing _me_?"

The incredulity of his look had her grin widening, had her lifting up on her toes and kissing him, tongue licking over his lips as she did. "Is it working?"

His answer was to remove his hand from under her skirt, both hands moving so that he was sweeping her up into his arms in a bridal carry, taking long, purposeful strides back into the suite and towards his bed. "Rather effectively, yes. But somehow, I think you're well aware of that."

Chloe leaned in, teeth catching at his earlobe and giving it a light tug. "I'm aware that I felt your-- I felt _something_ that leads me to believe things are going where I want them to."

He was toeing off his shoes with her still in his arms, walking through the rooms and up to the dais his bed was on, not caring a whit that he was kneeling in drenched trousers on it, nor that he was laying down a wet homicide detective in the center of the obscenely large area. His eyes never left her as he reached down and pulled his socks off, tossing them... somewhere, hands coming back to slide up her leg to finger the tie to her shoes up near her knee. "And this... are you _certain_ this is where you want them to go? Normally I wouldn't feel the need to ask when a woman let me touch her like that, but you--," he flicked the tie open, unlacing the tie until he could slip the shoe off, dropping it over the side of the bed before he focused on the other one. "You don't do things the normal way. Or, not the way I'm used to."

She was propped up on her elbows, watching him as he undid one shoe, then the other, both off and disposed of before his hand slid up to the hem of her dress again, toying with it as he looked at her, like he still wasn't entirely certain of her. Thinking back, she couldn't exactly blame him. A little flirtation that he thought was a sure thing had left him stranded before and he did seem to learn quickly. She pushed up, sitting in front of him, one arm bracing her up as she reached her other hand to tug at the next button, undoing it, then the next, then the next until she'd tugged his shirt free from his pants, the wet cloth hanging open and baring his chest. Her finger traced down the center of it, hooking in the front of his pants and tugging, eyes lifting to his as she gave a crooked smile. "Yes, Lucifer. This is what I want." Then, just to make sure he was absolutely certain, she added, "That's why I lost the underwear and put in my diaphragm."

He'd been drawn in by that tug, leaning forward and balancing to hold himself up, but that little tidbit of information had him giving her a surprised look that melted into a smile. "Is that so? Well then, let's get you out of this wet thing." His hand went to the clasp at the side under her arm, flicking it open and sliding down the discreet little zipper. She moved to shrug the straps down, but he held up a hand to stop her. "Not yet. There's something I've been wanting to do all night."

Giving him a questioning look, she stopped, gesturing for him to do whatever it was. He did just that; leaning in to fasten his mouth over her nipple, tongue laving over it through the fabric, feeling the way it rubbed over her. She hadn't been expecting that, mouth dropping open and a soft groan coming from her, her hand lifting to find his hair, running through the wet curls. Her grip tightened when she felt his teeth graze over her through the dress, her body lifting up off the bed towards him. "All night, huh?" Her voice was a little softer than she'd intended, her eyes heavy as she looked down at him.

He took a few moments to answer, busy with his task, dragging his lips off her with a soft hum, eyes meeting hers with a heat in them that she could feel in her toes. "Ever since I saw you'd decided against a bra, yes." His mouth moved to the other breast, though he never got to close on it, her grip in his hair stopping him before he'd reached his goal. He looked back up at her, a question in his gaze. 

She let go of his hair, hand moving to the straps to push them off her shoulders. "I want out of this and I want you out of that." She looked down at his pants to indicate what 'that' was for him, seeing the tent his arousal was making and feeling that shiver go through her again. She'd seen him naked before, but while he'd been... impressive, he hadn't been at attention, so to speak, and she wanted to see the full show. She watched that knowing look pass over his face, his hands moving to help her slide the straps down her shoulders, leaning in to kiss where they passed. The material caught at her breasts, as if her body was trying to tease him, but a tug bared her to the waist. She lifted herself up off the bed to let him pull it down over her hips, watching as she became completely naked, the discarded dress pooling in a silver pile at the foot of the bed. Chloe reached for his pants, finger hooking into the belt to tug it free of the buckle, testing his limits by letting her thumb brush up against the front of him. 

He bit his lip, feeling that light graze as a tease against him, hooded eyes watching her as she took her time undoing his trousers and he let her. She was naked on his bed, something he'd wanted for far too long to muck it up by ripping his pants off and diving on top of her. She wanted to seduce him? He'd bloody well let her. His hand moved to hers, stopping it for a moment to just press her palm against him, letting her hold him through the dress pants as he let out a needy sound. Chloe watched him, saw his hand cover hers, felt the heat of him through the wet pants, felt that hardness that had her thighs clenching together in anticipation. She looked up and saw pure naked lust on his face. He didn't try to hide it from her and she couldn't look away from it. Her hands fumbled at his belt, then the button and zipper, tugging the flap open. There was a moment of annoyance when she saw black silk instead of naked skin, but it was easy enough to pull the top of the boxers down over his cock, baring him to her at last. Her gaze dropped down to see, her hands pushing the pants and underwear down, watching them bunch at his thighs, her attention caught by the uncircumcised erection jutting up from his groin. She finally blinked herself out of the daze, looking up to see a curious look on his face. "You... didn't say much the last time. Am I to take it you approve?"

It still surprised her that someone so cocky could be so unsure around her, _because_ of her. Her hand closed around him, feeling soft skin over something that was almost impossibly hard. She slid her grip up to where the foreskin stretched to cover the head of him, Lucifer clearly aroused enough that there wasn't much of it left to do any covering. Her thumb slid over and around the top, watching how his stomach muscles twitched as she touched him. She shifted on the bed, moving to get up onto her knees, not letting go of him as she did. Her hair was wet and hanging down her back, her skin was damp and a little clammy as the air cooled it. She could feel the heat of him as she leaned close, hand teasing over him and watching him try to keep his breathing steady as she did. "I do. I did then, but saying it would have just encouraged you. I wasn't ready for that then. I am now." Her other hand came up to rest on his chest, her mouth placing an open kiss beside it, adding a nip to go with it. 

An arm slid around her waist, keeping her close, but not pulling her in too close so that she couldn't keep doing what she was doing. His other hand went to her hair, petting it back from her face, leaning down to brush his cheek over the top of it. "Good. I was getting annoyingly close to trying to play with myself while watching a certain DVD. I never would have lived it down." He hissed when she bit him harder at the bad joke, the hand at her back going down to her ass to give it a pat. "You're being incredibly unfair, you know. You're hogging all the touching for yourself. I have a very real need here, Detective, and it involves my face buried between those lovely thighs." 

Her hand gave him a slight squeeze at the thought of that, finally lifting her face to look up at him. "It's hardly seductive of me to let you go down on me. I'm supposed to be driving you crazy. That's how this works."

"You've been doing that since I met you. Haven't been paying attention, have we? Besides, seduction is officially out the window when both parties are in bed naked. Consider me seduced. Now, lay down so I can have my very wicked way with you." He slid his hand around like before, cupping her without having to fumble through the weight of her dress. She was still hot, still wet, his middle finger sliding through her folds to tease at her to make his point.

Her vision blurred as she felt that first tingle of pleasure, biting her lip to keep the sound in before she decided biting his would be more fun. And it was, the taste of him and scotch like something she'd been craving. She could feel the rub of stubble over her face when she pressed into the kiss, feeling him twitch in her grip even as she felt that long finger slide into her. Her breath left her, her hands moving up so she could wrap her arms around his neck, pull herself in closer to shift her hips down on that hand, that single digit that was sending heat through her. "You're not the boss of me," she panted, staring up at him through half-slitted eyes, lips red and cheeks flushed. 

He smiled, the arm around her tightening as he pulled her closer, moving to lay her back, waiting for her to get her legs sorted before he leaned over her, one knee between her thighs, finger still teasing. "Somehow, I doubt even Daddy dearest could sway you." He silenced whatever her mouth opened to shoot back with a kiss, tongue tangling with hers as one finger turned to two, pressing in and curling just right to find that spot. He knew he'd found it when she tightened her thighs around his knee, ass lifting up off the bed and a throaty groan leaving her mouth and tickling his lips. "I'm sorry, what was that?" 

"Ass," she hissed, her hand in his hair as his mouth moved from hers to nip and kiss down her neck, tongue tasting her down to her breasts again. He went for the one he hadn't gotten to last time, fastening his mouth to it and sucking, tongue flicking over her at the same time as his thumb glided over her clit. Her hand tightened, her head falling back as she felt the roughness of his stubble leaving red marks over breast, ribs, the spot just above her groin. She lifted her head to look down and watch him, seeing those brown eyes staring up at her even as he replaced his hand with his mouth. His lips sealed around her clit, sucking at her, tongue teasing her and she fell back, letting out something that might have been a curse. Or his name. Or both. She wasn't exactly concentrating on her language skills.

He was far too busy watching her, tasting her, enjoying the fact that he finally had her where he wanted her to quip back. One hand held her ass, which he happened to think was a very nice representative of female asses, holding her in place, the other started to push his pants the rest of the way down, kicking them off along with the boxers when he got them far enough. Then it was full attention paid to showing her just how ridiculous she'd been to hold out so long. His tongue licked over swollen folds, pointed and delved into her as deep as it could. He fucked her with his tongue, hand lifting to use his thumb to rub around her clit, sliding over it once or twice as he did with his tongue what he wanted to with other parts. He paired licks and sucks with thrusts from his fingers, paying attention to find just what pattern and speed worked best on her. Every woman was different, after all, and he planned on making her enjoy it enough that this wouldn't be the only time he got the chance. He felt himself hard and aching, wanting very much to crawl up and fit himself in her the way that they were meant to fit, but making her orgasm at least once first was his mission of the moment and he took sex very seriously -- except when he didn't. 

Her lips were dry from panting and she wet them for the umpteenth time, both her hands in his hair, practically kneading at him as her thighs pressed against his shoulders. She should have known she was getting in over her head, should have realized that someone like him would be more than just 'good' at something he enjoyed. Sex was practically an occupation for him and she was starting to see why sex with _him_ could be addictive. And this was just oral. He hummed against her, lips sealed over her body as the vibrations traveled through her, his fingers scissoring inside her, flicking over something that had sparks shooting up her spine. She really, really liked his hands, those fingers hitting just the right spot and-- " _Shit!_ " Her orgasm took her by surprise, eyes wide as her body bucked against him, her hands leaving his hair to find the sheets to grip onto, to twist and squeeze as she moaned. And still he lapped, tongue licking up whatever mess she might have made. When she could lift her head to look down at him, he was kissing at her inner thigh, grinning up at her like a cat that had gotten into the cream. "You could try not looking so smug about it." That might have sounded more threatening if she wasn't naked, if her thighs weren't trembling, if her voice was more than a raspy croak, and if he wasn't wiping her juices off his chin. 

"I could, but as I _am_ feeling rather smug, I think it suits." He kissed his way up her body, reversing the trail he'd made going down until he was nuzzling up under her chin. His cock slid along the inside of her thigh, but he didn't prod at her with it, didn't rush to fill her. Instead, he took his time, hands sliding up over her body, finding places other than the obvious that got a reaction from her. The outside of her thigh just before it curved up over her hip was sensitive and made her squirm. The soft skin just before the crease of her armpit on her shoulder sent goosebumps over her. "I like that little squeak at the end. It's rather cute."

She huffed, raising a hand to push at him, but sliding it over his shoulder and to his neck instead. "I do not squeak." 

"Oh, yes you do. Right at the end. I'll happily make you come again to prove it." He kissed up to her jaw, leaving gentle little bites along it as he worked his way to her mouth, kissing her with a pleased little hum. "I was hoping you'd be one of the screamers." 

Chloe bit his lip, sliding her hands down his sides until she got to his hips. Her eyes narrowed as her smile got mischievous. "You haven't given me anything to scream about." 

It was an obvious attempt to bait him, yet he fell for it, lifting up to look down at her. "I haven't, have I?" 

"Nope," she said with that smile still in place, giving his butt a smack this time. "But it was a nice attempt. Guess I'll just have to go home and take care of it myse-- _eep!_ "

She knew teasing him was a balancing act and she'd been expecting _something_ from that, but having her hands grabbed and pulled up near her head, pinned down to the bed as he lowered himself between her legs, all while a determined look crossed his face was... well, damn if it wasn't hot. Lucifer lifted her hands up high enough that he could use one of his to hold both of hers, his other sliding down her body, giving one of her nipples a tweak before he grabbed at the back of her thigh, hoisting her leg higher up his side. "If you think you're leaving this bed any time in the foreseeable future, you really _do_ have brain damage." 

He was so close to being where she wanted, her body already revving up, that first orgasm lovely, but nowhere near enough to satisfy months of frustration. She hooked her leg over his, trying to pull him closer. "I hear a lot of talk, Lucifer. You worried you can't live up to the hype?" She was playing with fire, but she didn't care. She wanted what she was finally giving into, even if it meant pushing him a little to get it. 

Lucifer, however, was growing wise to her plan, smiling at her and giving a slow rock of his hips, making it so his cock brushed against her before he moved away again. "No," he answered, leaning in and nudging her nose with his. "I'm not worried about a bloody thing right now." His lips stayed just this side of kissing her, almost touching, but not quite, just like he used his lower half to rock against her, the head sliding along her slit to nudge at her clit, but drawing back from entering her. 

She gave a growl of frustration, tugging at his grip on her hands and trying to lift up the next time he did that. "Lucifer..." 

He smiled down at her, his free hand moving to let his finger circle around her areola, but not touching her nipple, even when she tried to shift to get him to. "Yes, Detective?"

"Stop being a tease." 

That smile grew. "Why? Is that your domain only?" 

"No, but I-- dammit, would you just--" She jerked her hips up in annoyance, glowering at him as she lifted her head to try to chase his for a kiss. "Dammit, Lucifer."

He looked down at her, saw her naked and yearning, felt his own need like a heavy thing in the pit of his stomach. He could still taste her on his lips, but he'd fallen from grace for Pride and that wasn't something so easily left behind. "Tell me what you want, Chloe."

Meeting his gaze with hers, she almost held out. Almost told him to shove it and his probably fabulous cock and to let her go so she could flounce off home. But she'd sort of earned this and she knew it. The touches before, the teasing, the flirting, the lying... The uncertainty she'd seen on his face more than once with her. She swallowed her own pride, wanting to look away, but keeping her eyes on his. "I want you, Lucifer. I want... more. All of it."

As much as he knew he could be prideful, he knew what pushing it aside looked like and he let out a soft sigh when he saw that, when she spoke. His grip on her hands loosened, letting her go as he used that arm to brace himself up instead, his other hand coming up to brush at her drying hair. His fingers traced her cheek, under her eye, over to her jaw, then down along it to her chin before he leaned down and kissed her softly. "Thank you," he said quietly against her lips before he covered them with another kiss. This one turned from soft and gentle into a little needier, a little hungrier as he let that leash he'd had on his own arousal start to loosen. His hand moved from her face back down to her thigh, sliding up it to her ass, lifting her up against him as he pressed himself to her. 

She slid one hand between them, finding him and angling him so that the next time she lifted herself up, she felt the head of him find her entrance and start to fill her. Her breath caught, her hands moving to slide up over his back and she remembered the scars belatedly. She felt the rougher texture of them against her fingers, moving past up to his shoulders, but that brief touch had been enough. His hips thrust against her, a soft sound muffled against her lips as the sensitive skin around the marks was touched, making a shudder go through him that had him pressing against her harder than he'd intended, filling her in one stroke. The kiss broke as they both groaned, Lucifer resting his head on her shoulder and Chloe letting hers tip back as she felt the way he stretched her, a bit of a stinging sensation until he thrust again. Then any semblance of discomfort melted into pleasure as he filled her, then ground against her. 

He bit at her shoulder, his hand sliding under her, his arm lifting her up as he felt the way her body took his in. She wasn't clamping tight on him, her body loosened by pleasure and arousal and he felt the slickness of her ease that motion. She was heat and welcome and _his_ , even if only for then, for that night, for that moment... he didn't care. He could taste her, smell her, feel her all around him. She moaned and he felt it like a touch to something inside him, something warm and alive that wanted more from her. His lips were at her ear, quiet little whispers leaving him that he didn't take the time to listen to, to think through, to question as he moved against her, into her like it was his sole purpose in life. How had he been living on the earthly plane for five years and only recently come across her? How had he missed out on this pleasure that superseded all others. 

Chloe was lost to sensation, each stroke of his body inside hers setting off a small cascade of electric shocks inside her, her body wrapping around his like some part of her was worried he might try to stop in the middle. For all she knew, he might just to spite her, but then he was sinking against her, wrapping around her, whispering in her ear and she felt herself melt. Felt something deep inside her shift, like she was making room for something else. For some _one_ else. She turned to cover his mouth with hers, kissing him in little pecks, hands in his hair, over his back, touching what she could as her knees slid up his side, wanting him deeper inside her. "Lucifer--" 

He couldn't have stopped if he wanted to and he most certainly did not. For the first time in longer than he cared to remember, he felt like he was _home_. He felt something lighten inside him, something that was jagged and sharp dull just a little. She kissed him and he turned to let her, to kiss her back, breath coming in shallower pants as his body reacted like bodies were wont to do when friction touched all the right places. His toes curled and he tried to slow, wanting her to fall again before he did. 

She felt it, felt that tension in him as he tried to change the pace, felt the tremor in his shoulders and clamped her knees tighter around him. "Tell me how good it feels," she whispered, biting at his lip as she arched her body up into his, wanting to hear his voice to help push her over the edge sooner. 

"It feels-- _you_ feel like perfection. You're hot, you're wet, you're so very soft and... ah I love the way I can still taste you on my lips." His brow creased in concentration, trying to form words that made sense as he felt that crawling tingle in his balls start to move up to the base of his cock. "Chloe--"

It was that desperation in his tone when he said her name that did it, though she wouldn't admit it any time soon. Her hips bucked up again and her nails dug into his shoulders, gripping him as she made a sound of pure pleasure. 

Lucifer felt her body grip his as she came, felt the flutters of her orgasm and he was lost. His hand slid up under her back to her shoulder, holding it and using it to pull her down as he thrust in again, burying his face against her neck as he lost all ability to speak, barely able to breathe as he came, emptying himself in her in spurts before he regained function of his mortal coil enough to suck in a breath. Then another. He laughed, a soft chuckle that huffed out against her skin, a laugh that made him feel the way his body moved inside hers enough that he had to stop, letting out a shaky sigh as he stilled. He braced his upper half over her, not quite able to lift his head yet. 

"Bloody hell," she said, intoning his accent and patting the back of his head.

He laughed again, lifting his head finally to look down at her, one brow quirked. "That about covers it."

She groaned, framing his face in her hands and looking down at him. "Mind saying that from beside me? It's a little, ah... tender down there and I didn't realize how much body parts like that moved during conversation."

A cheeky grin, but he obliged, sliding out of her with a feeling of regret, like leaving her was the last thing he wanted to do. He moved to stretch out alongside her, his hand resting on her stomach, curving over her waist and tugging her to get her to lay on her side to face him. "I can't see the clock, but I don't think I have enough time tonight to do all the things I've been wanting to before we have to get you back to your spawn." 

Chloe pressed her lips together, not quite able to keep the smile to herself. She rolled to face him, finger tapping at his chest. "Yeah, about that... I gave Megan a bonus and asked if she'd be able to stay the night in case I didn't make it back, so, ah, we're covered there." Her eyes lifted to his and she saw a look she couldn't quite decipher. She squirmed a little. "Look, I wasn't sure what was going to happen, okay? I may have had a sort of idea of what I wanted, but I wasn't sure what you'd say or do or... I don't know. Why are you looking at me like that?" 

The hand at her waist slid to her back, his knee tucking between her legs again so he could draw her closer to him. "You are... surprising, Detective. You tip me half on my ass, then come here with a plan to seduce me, complete with babysat child and diaphragm in place. I am... in awe. I like it when you're sneaky and scheming. It seems to end well for me." His smile was something new, something a little softer but still plenty cheeky. "Your foresight gives me plenty of time, though. More sex in a brief moment, then perhaps a bath. Sex in the bath, then maybe something to eat? More sex, possibly with food, then sex on the way to bed for more sex. Quite a busy night we have in store. I plan to make it very difficult for you to leave in the morning, if only because your legs might not work right." 

She wanted to laugh at that, call him an idiot for thinking he could come anywhere close to the amount of sex he seemed to think he could, but the laugh died in her throat when she felt something nudging against her thigh. Looking down, she saw him halfway to hard again, eyes lifting to his in surprise. "Are you kidding me?"

He just gave her an unrepentant grin. "I _did_ warn you I had remarkable stamina. Since when have I lied to you?"

She just gaped at him, letting out a surprised and choked sounding laugh before she found herself moved, Lucifer rolling onto his back and pulling her with him so she was on top of him, half sprawled with that surprised 'o' on her face as she looked down at him. "Now?"

"Not right away, no, but I think I rather like the idea of you riding me and thought you might want to make yourself comfortable."

"How chivalrous of you," she said a little dryly, but the smile was still there as she tossed her hair behind her, making herself comfortable as requested by pillowing her chin on her hands, resting them on his chest and watching him as he watched her right back. She felt loose and relaxed, the echos of pleasure making everything seem just right. Here wasn't such a bad place to be and Lucifer, whatever the real story behind him was, wasn't as bad as he liked to think he was. Oh, he wasn't perfect -- far from it, but he did have redeeming qualities, ones that didn't revolve around the bedroom. It didn't hurt that her daughter adored him, though that fact seemed to baffle him. 

He saw that lazy, contended smile on her face and felt incredibly good himself. The rain still fell outside, the open patio letting in the sound of it hitting the deck, the sky overcast as if someone somewhere was wrapping them in a little bubble of privacy for the night. Sure, the club still jumped and danced downstairs and anyone could intrude if they were stupid enough to, but it felt oddly intimate, lying here in bed with her, both of them naked, skin wet from sex and rain. His hand moved to tuck blonde hair behind her ear, giving her a soft look as he did. "I like you with your gun and your aggression and your door kicking abilities, but I like this as well. I--" He paused, finger tracing along her cheek before he continued. "I'm glad you came back. I'm glad you wanted to." 

She turned her head so she could kiss at the finger tickling her cheek, grabbing it and adding it to her hand-pillow pile. "So am I. I don't know what'll happen tomorrow, but honestly, I don't want to think about it. I just want to enjoy tonight. Whatever else happens, I want that."

He nodded, tugging his hand back and leaning up as she lifted to meet him, their lips brushing against each other. "Then that's what you shall have." For the rest of the night, that's all they focused on; sex, small talk, food, the bath that turned into a bubble fight, and much, much more sex. They fell asleep on the ruin of the bed, one of the sheets torn, limbs tangled with each other as the sun started its slow circuit of the globe, creeping light over the horizon that crept into the open patio but didn't quite reach the sleepers wrapped together in darkness. And maybe, just maybe, when the path crept upward and light _should_ have spilled onto the bed, something got in the way of the light and the bed, shadowing them until the bright circle moved on, letting the pair recover from a night of more than just lust, even if neither of them was willing to really look at it yet.


End file.
